Happy Easter, my little rabbit
by Jeanne Snow
Summary: 'Solo me preocupo por ti y quiero tu felicidad, pequeño conejo. Como hermano mayor debo dartela, aún que tenga que ponerte junto a la persona que más odio. Porque le amas.' Pesimo summary.  UsUk-principal and ScottxIggy-secundaria


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, o sería la ama del universo.

Advertencias: las hermosas bocas de Escocia e Inglaterra. Y los acosos virtuales de Francia (?).

Leve EscociaXInglaterra, en su mayoría el oneshot es UsxUk.

William = Escocia

Glen= Gales

Alan = Irlanda N.

Bryan = Irlanda S.

* * *

><p>23 de Abril, 23:50<p>

En todo el dia, solo iba a recibir un saludo de una persona, el cual fue interrumpido. Alguien que le desagradaba pero al mismo tiempo estimaba, y mucho.

-¡Igirisu! ¡abreme la puerta~ h-hace frio!- Era la voz chillona de cierto norteamericano, al cual había dejado fuera de su ''dulce hogar''. Exactamente no fue el quien lo hizo, pero el punto era que el otro estaba afuera con todo el frio que había. O eso decía. Solo era una brisa de viento.

-¡No voy a abrirte, idiota! ¡Te pasa por hacerle caso a ese estúpido escocés!- Sí no era Arthur quien le tendio una trampa para que se largara. Obviamente fue el hermano mayor del de ojos verdes, William.

-¡P-pero Iggy! ¡Tengo frio!- Chillaba. La verdad solo eran excusas baratas, no tan falsas, para poder entrar y darle al mayor su ''regalo de cumpleaños''.

-¡Entonces vete a cualquier lado! ¡Eres tan molesto!- Sentenció, no iba a abrirle por más que le rogaran. En el fondo le agradecía a su hermano por sacar al ojiazul de allí.

-¡Si llegaras a necesitar al hero, no vendre! ¡Estúpido cejon!- Se había molestado un poco, pero no dejaría que este incidente le robara oportunidades, así que al decir esto se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por las calles de Londres. Escuchando a lo lejos el griterio de palabras no dignas de repetir.

23 de Abril 23:58

Ya cansado de gritarle al aire, se fue murmurando de la puerta hacía la cocina, en la cual había una mesa con seis sillas. Dos de las sillas fuera de lugar, y cuatro ocupadas. ¿Por quienes? Sencillo.

Un muy sonriente escocés, que solo exclamaba cosas como ''Yo sabía que decirle alguna tonteria con hamburguesas al yankee lo sacaria de aqui'' o ''Mira, Glen. ¿Acaso no soy genial?''. Un ''desinteresado'' gaelico, que soportaba al pelirrojo que tenia a su lado. Y unos muy risueños gemelos irlandeces, no esperaban que la ''broma'' de William funcionara.

El inglés no sabía que era peor, si estar a solas con el yankee o estar con toda su familia. Hasta ese dia, ya que descubrió que es muchisimo peor compartir las mesas con el _muy caballeroso gringo_ y con toda su _amada familia_. Con notorío sarcasmo. Fulmino a todos disimuladamente con la mirada y chasqueo la lengua, aún de pie.

- Yo me largo de aqui, me molesta ver sus caras. Ya saben donde deben dormir, así que me retiro- Y así fue como el rubio abandono la cocina, dando un portazo de paso. Instintivamente se fue hacía las escaleras y se fue a su cuarto. Giró el pomo de la puerta de este y la abrió sin mucha delicadeza, paso al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de si y busco su pijama con la mirada, el cual encontró doblado a los pies de la cama. A una velocidad regular se cambió su ropa, dejandola doblada y se puso el pijama largo de dos piezas. Para finalmente recostarse en su acolchada cama e intentar dormir.

24 de Abril, 00:04 minutos.

El menor de los hermanos Kirkland, dejó un tanto confundida a su familia, a excepcion del hermano mayor. Quien solo sonreía con soberbia, su ''elaborado'' plan estaba funcionando. El galés lo notó, y decidio romper el semi-silencio que había, ya que los gemelos estaban murmurando.

- ¿Qué ocurre, _Alban_?- Preguntó no muy interesado, o sin demostrar estarlo. La curiosidad lo carcomia por dentro. El pelirrojo mayor no respondío, solo sonrió más y le lanzo una mirada complice.- ¿Es por la pascua, no?-

Los gemelos saltaron a interrumpir al escuchar esto, el primero en hablar fue Irlanda.- ¿Es el dia de los conejos y todo eso. Uno de los favoritos de sasana?.- Fue apoyado por un casi inaudible ''¿verdad?'' por parte de su gemelo. Escocia solo asentió mientras se ponía de pie.

- Yes, es el día sin sentido de los jodidos conejos que no tienen gracia. Así que por una maldita vez vamos a demostrar los _buenos, amables, tiernos, y bondadosos_ hermanos mayores que somos. ¿Right?.- Por alguna extraña razón, los irlandeces se abrazaron y comenzaron a temblar, murmurando el miedo que daba el mayor de los Kirkland siendo ''amable''.

24 de Abril, 00:30

Arthur estaba cubriendose los oidos como podía con la almohada y sabanas. ¿Motivo? Uno de sus amigables vecinos tuvo la brillante idea de hacer una fiesta con música country. ¡¿Quien diablos escuchaba esa música en estos días? ¡El Rock era mucho mejor!. Respiró hondo e intento calmarse sin excito. Se removió un poco en la cama y cerró los ojos nuevamente, intentando conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja, los Kirkland mayores hurgaban la casa de Arthur, sacando varias cajas con... ¿huevos de chocolate?, de diversos escondites.

- Ya los encontré.- Dijo Glen como si nada, sacando una caja de un cojín que solo esta de adorno. Los gemelos exclamaban su descubrimiento, que era una especie de caja fuerte detrás de un cuadro. El escocés, quien no se había movido de su lugar. Se dirigió perezosamente hasta el refrigerador, abriendo el congelador y sacando la caja de ahí. Mientras que sus hermanos que se asomaban a la cocina veian esto.

- William... _Lloegr_ pudo haberlos descubierto en ese lugar...- Le ''regaño'' el segundo mayor de los hermanos.

- Lo dudo.- Todos le miraron interrogantes.- ¿Para que querría ese mocoso buscar algo aquí si es una mierda cocinando?.- En cierto modo la razón del escocés tenía bastante logica, asintieron aún dudosos y volvieron a lo suyo. Preferían no meterse con el pelirrojo mayor.

24 de Abril, 00:59

¿Era posible que aún estuviera despierto? Sí, lo era. Y con cada segundo que transcurría se molestaba aún más. Estaba pensando seriamente en encender su lap top, no aguantaría mucho más. Así que saco algo de su almohada, algo que guardaba con mucho recelo... Su oso de felpa, cuyo nombre era ''Teddy Al''. Lo abrazo y se acurruco nuevamente.

Los 4 No-dueños de casa estaban practicamente tirados por la sala principal, William en el sofá apunto de caerse, los gemelos en un sillón en el cual magicamente los dos cabian, y Glen en otro sillón, casi agonizando del aburrimiento. Solo que disimulaba. Todos esperaban que fuera más tarde para dejar el camino de huevos del ''conejito''.

24 de Abril, 02:03

Era el colmo, había pasado más de una hora y aún no podía dormir, se hartó. Se puso de pie con el oso aún en manos, notó el detalle y lo dejo en la cama. Fue a buscar su LapTop al mueble que estaba frente a su cama, ¿por qué estaba tan lejos?. La tomo y se fue a su cama nuevamente para encenderla, estaba totalmente aburrido.

Luego de esperar un rato a que encendiera, puso música sin importar el volumen. Pero moderadamente, lo suficiente para distraerse del country del exterior. Instintivamente entro al foro privado de los paises (User: Sí, tienen un foro. Porque se me da la gana y soy la diosa de este Oneshot (?)). En el cual tenía ''ocultar mi presencia de los otros miembros''. Al entrar se fijo en la lista de conectados. Se sorprendió ligeramente al notar que no era el unico sin vida que se encontraba pegado a una pantalla, ya que TODOS los paises (a excepcion de sus hermanos) estaban en ese malvado foro. Entro al chat por mero ocio y lo primero que leyó fue:

_Francis Bonnefoy: vamos mon amie, se que quieres venir a mi casa por amour francés~._

_Lovino Vargas: ¡dejame en paz, bastardo!._

_Antonio Fernández C. se ha unido al Chat._

_Antonio Fernández C.: Francis... ya dejalo._

_Francis Bonnefoy: ¿Tu tambien quieres, mon amour?._

_Arthur Kirkland se ha unido al Chat._

_Francis Bonnefoy: Lo sabía, nadie se resiste al amour~._

Eso le molesto en todos los sentidos y se dispuso a responder, solo como el lo haría, pero educadamente.

_Alfred F. Jones se ha unido al Chat._

_Arthur Kirkland: Shut up, wine bastard. Eres muy desagradable._

_Alfred F. Jones: Iggy... ¿me puedes abrir la puerta, please? en serio tengo frio._

_Arthur Kirkland: ¡¿Sigues allí?_

_Francis Bonnefoy: Amérique quiere calentarse con mon amour Anglaterre~._

_Vash Zwingli se ha unido al Chat._

_Vash Zwingli: Francia, ¡deja tus perversiones o ire a agujerear tu casa como a un queso suizo!_

_Vash Zwingli se ha desconectado._

_Lukas Bondevik se ha unido al Chat._

_Lukas Bondevik: ... ustedes son repugnantes._

_Tino Väinämöinen se ha unido al Chat._

_Berwald Oxenstierna se ha unido al Chat._

_Berwald Oxenstierna: Esposa, ve a dormir... no te mezcles con estos sujetos._

_Soren Densen se ha unido al Chat._

_Soren Densen: HAHAHA, ¡miren! ¡un sueco sobreprotector!_

_Berwald Oxenstierna: ... Eso no es tu asunto._

_Alfred F. Jones: ... Todo porque ustedes están en sus casas, pero como buen héroe que soy, aguantaré el frio._

_Francis Bonnefoy: Puedes venir conmigo si quieres, Amérique~_

_Alfred F. Jones: no._

_Lovino Vargas: ... ¡Bastardo! ¡¿donde dejaste los tomates?_

_Antonio Fernández C.: C-calma Lovi, ya ire a buscarlos._

_Antonio Fernández C. se ha desconectado._

_Arthur Kirkland: ..._

_Arthur Kirkland se ha desconectado._

Ese fue uno de los momentos más extraños de su vida, la verdad no pero eso no le quita que haya sido extraño.

24 de Abril, 02:42

Mientras tanto, con los hermanos Kirkland. Ellos se encontraban durmiendo en el lugar anteriormente nombrado, con la diferencia de que William ahora se encontraba en el piso. No van a despertar pronto así que volvamos con Arthur.

Se encontraba como ocioso en el MSN, hablando con dos personas desagradables, una más que la otra.

_Les pays de l'amour~: Anglaterre, ¡vamos! ¡Coloquemos la WebCam!_

_A British Gentleman: Never, frog face. Ve a molestar a alguien más._

En otra conversación...

_The HERO! hahaha~: C'mon Iggy, ¡no te cuesta!_

_A British Gentleman: ya te dije que no te abrire, es solo tu culpa por creerle al idiota de mi hermano._

_The HERO! hahaha~: aproposito, ¿siguen ahí?_

_A British Gentleman: ... No tengo por que responder pero sí, siguen aqui. ¿Por qué el interes?_

_The HERO! hahaha~ a cerrado sesión._

Eso fue aún más extraño. Pero prefirió ignorarlo y apagar la LapTop para volver a intentar dormir. La dejo en la mesita de noche y volvió a acurrucarse con su oso.

24 de Abril, 03:20

Los vecinos de alrededores llamaron a la policia debido al escandalo, e hicieron detener la fiesta. Eso en cierto modo le hizo feliz y el inglés pudo dormir de una vez por todas.

El resultado: toda la familia Kirkland estaba durmiendo profundamente.

Mientras tanto, Alfred estaba ideando un super plan para colarse en la casa del más bajo sin que los hermanos mayores de este le vieran.

24 de Abril, 07:50

William fue el primero en despetar, debido a su dolor de espalda. Producto de caer al piso y dormir ahí por más de cuatro horas. Se quejo considerablemente y miro su reloj de pulsera y frunció el ceño.

- ¡Trio de idiotas, arriba!.- Practicamente rugió, haciendo que los menores despetaran de golpe y le miraran con panico.- ¡Es tarde! ¡Hay que hacerlo, ya!.- Dicho esto se puso de pie y alzo el puño.- ¡Hay que demostrar la bondad ''Kirkland'' aunque todos tengamos distintos apellidos!.- La situación cada vez se ponía más extraña y terrorifica, Escocia estaba animado. Eso daba miedo.

Procedieron a hacer su buena acción del dia, dejar un camino de huevos de chocolate por toda la casa para que el ''little rabbit'' los siguiera y llegara a un punto en especifico, el baño. William, Bryan y Glen se encargacan del camino, mientras Alan fue a buscar ''algo''. Abrió la puerta de entrada, encontrandose a un casi-muerto estadounidense.

- ¡Hey, _Stáit Aontaithe_! ¡Despierta!.- Alan ''suavemente'' y el yankee despertó de golpe, chillando.

-_¡A zombie! ¡Don't kill me, please!_- Se cubrio instintivamente, luego se percato de que era el irlandes norteño y recupero la postura, poniendose de pie. le sonrió animadamente.- Hahaha~ Hello, Ulster!

- Si, si, hello~.- Respondió algo aburrido, tenía que pedirte algo y motivarle.- ¡Oye, Alfred! ¿Me puedes ayudar en algo?.- Pusó su mejor cara suplicante. Digna de fotografíar y usar para chantagear.

-¿Uh? -Se sorprendio levemente, ¿Un hermano de inglaterra, pidiendole ayuda?. Le observó unos segundos y cayo.- ¡Claro, el héroe te ayudara en lo que sea!.-

- ¡Gracias! ¡Vamos, entra!.- De la nada comenzó a jalarlo, esta familia si que era extraña.

- ¡Ok!.- Se dejo tironear, sin sospechar nada de lo que haría el norirlandes. Este lo guiaba hasta el baño.- Well... where are we going?.- Se extraño un poco, ¿necesitaba la ayuda del hero, en el baño?.

- ¡S-solo entra aquí!.- Empujó al gringo dentro del baño y cerró la puerta con seguro, asegurandose de que no escapara. Pero le quito el seguro al momento en el que se lo coloco. El otro solo se sentó en el piso, sin saber que hacer.

El norteño fue dando saltos donde su gemelo.- ¡Ya le encerre, _deartháir_!.- El sureño solo le miro y le sonrió.- Glen y yo terminamos también, ¡solo falta _Albain_!.

Mientras tanto, el escocés estaba poniendo el camino en el cuarto de su hermano menor, hasta llegar a la cama. Al terminar se puso de pie e inconscientemente miró al menor, estaba profundamente dormido.- ... Tch, estúpido little rabbit... -El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama, junto al inglés y siguió mirandole en silencio unos momentos, silencio que rompió en murmullos.-

- ¿Sabes por qué hago esto? Es obvio que no, my little rabbit...- Una de sus manos fue hasta el rostro del inglés y le acarició con suavidad. No le agradaba esto.- Entonces te lo dire. Bastardo...- Respiró hondo, dudando en si decirlo o no. De todas formas, el más bajo no le escuchaba.- Hago toda esta estúpidez porque se que así eres... umn... ¿''feliz''?. Sé que gustas del yankee, y el de tí. Entonces...- Volvió a suspirar, poniendose de pie y apartando su mano con suavidad.- Entonces... como hermano mayor que no demuestro ser, debo cuidar y proteger tu felicidad, incluso si debo perder la mia. ¡Bah! Estás cosas no van conmigo.- Refunfuño un poco y se fue a paso lento hacía la puerta, cuidando de no destrozar el camino. Le miró por última vez y sonrío agradablemente para si mismo. Su hermano era un idiota pero le quería, quería que solo fuera suyo. Mas, sabia que desde el yankee apareció, había perdido toda la oportunidad.

''_I love you, my little and idiot rabbit''_

24 de Abril, 09:30

Los hermanos mayores de Arthur volvieron a acomodarse en los lugares de antes, para fingir que durmieron toda la noche. Pero estaban despiertos, no podían pegar pestañas. Extrañamente el escocés lucía tranquilo, pero quería matar al yankee en el fondo, destriparlo si era posible.

Arthur se digno a despetar. Se incorporo un poco y estiro los brazos, viendo animadamente la ventana. Una extraña tranquilidad y calma le invadia, quizás sería un día fuera de lo común. Bajo los pies de la cama y se dispuso a caminar, mas, resvaló con algo, provocando que cayera de sentón en el lugar que hace un momento había abandonado. Se quejó levemente y miro el objeto con el cual se había tropezado, un huevo de chocolate.

Alzo una de sus cejas, extrañado.- What?...- comenzó a seguir el rastro, curioso de que el rastro comenzara o terminara en su cama. No lo sabía, la cosa es que conectaba con algo.

Siguió el camino mientras tomaba los huevos y los guardaba en un canasto que quien sabe de donde saco. Bajo escaleras, vió a sus hermanos en la sala y no les dio importancia, para finalmente llegar al fin del rastro. La puerta del baño. ¿Por qué terminaba allí?

Se dispuso a terminar su camino, mas no lo hizo y abrio la puerta, viendo al menor sentado en el piso. Empalidecio un poco.- _What are you doing in my bathroom, git?_.- Gruño, completamente alterado.

- Umn... -el portador de un mechon rebelde miró hacía el techo, haciendo memoria.- Ulster me dijo que entrara aquí. Necesitaba ayuda del Hero según el, hahaha~.- Rio algo nervioso, llevando una de sus manos detráss de su cabeza. El ojiverde suspiró.-

- Ahora vete, no quiero verte en mi casa.- Sentenció, tranquilo. El rubio más oscuro le miro con un puchero y agarro la muñeca del contrario, atrayendolo y obligando a que se sentara en su pierna, cerrando la puerta de una patada con la otra.- _W-what are you doing, idiot?_.- Solo se puso nervioso y avergonzo un poco, pero no se sonrojo.

-...- No recibió respuesta y el menor le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Separándose a los segundos para no ser correspondido ni rechazado.- _Sorry for the delay... happy birthday and happy easter_, Iggy -Sonrió energico. A lo que el otro frunció el ceño, pero sonrío entre cínica y verdaderamente.

- Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?.- No hizo nada de vuelta, solo pudo murmurar algo.-

_''Thanks you, bloody hell''_

* * *

><p>Y eso, ¿les gusto? Es de las primeras cosas decentes que escribo y me atrevo a subir a FF. Autora recibe tomatazos y demases. Quizás siga esto, pero la idea original es un OneShot así que no estoy segura. Lamento si el final quedo algo fluff... pero me encanta hacer sufrir a la gente 8Db don't worry mi adorado publico, vivo de ustedes.<p>

Sasana. ''Inglaterra'' en irlandés.

Alban. ''Escocia'' en galés.

Lloerg. ''Inglaterra'' en galés.

_Stáit Aontaithe_ . ''Estados Unidos'' en irlandés.

_¡A zombie! ¡Don't kill me, please!_ . ''¡Un zombie! ¡No me mates, por favor!'' en inglés.

I Love you, my little and idiot rabbit. ''Te amo, mi pequeño e idiota conejo'' en inglés.

What are you doing in my bathroom, git?. ''Qué estas haciendo en mi baño, tonto?'' en inglés. Aunque no se completamente el significado de git.

W-what are you doing, idiot!. ''Q-qué estás haciendo, idiota!'' en inglés.

Sorry for the delay, happy birthday and happy easter. ''Perdon por la tardanza, Feliz cumpleaños y feliz pascua'' en inglés.


End file.
